Awakening
by AWarriorReborn
Summary: Takes place 14 years after Christopher Paolini's Inheritance Cycle. The Rider's are flourishing, the races are at peace, and all is well in Alagaesia...or are things not as well as they seem? An old enemy awakens, and Roran is in need of help. Eragon returns, missing his home desperately. Will Eragon be able to save his friends and family, plus his home? Read to discover!
1. The Walls

_A/N:_

 _I'm sorry if you were expecting an Underland book update_

 _but alas I am also working on this Inheritance book._

 _I am not quitting the other one, just multi-tasking because these are both by far_

 _my most favorite books in the world. Hope you enjoy!_

 **Disclaimer: Not mine! All characters and location etc. belong to Christopher Paolini! Except for maybe an OC or OL(Just made up "OL" lol, means original location)**

 **Plot is mine!**

Arya stared off into the distance, lost to her thoughts yet again. It had been nigh on 14 years since her friend Eragon left for lands unknown. Scratch that, Eragon was most likely her _closest_ friend, other than Firnen of course. As she continued her daily drift to dreamland, Firnen flew up to her chambers, his shiny emerald green scales flashing in the slowly fading light.

 _You are getting large Firnen._

 _Aye, Saphira would have have a harder time defeating me now_. Firnen sent a flash of memories to her, showing all the times he had spent sparing, and usually losing, during his shortened time with Eragon's sapphire blue dragon.

 _I miss them too, Little One_ Firnen said

 _I see you picked up on some of Saphira's banter, don't forget, I am older than you by nearly a hundred years!_

He scoffed, _Yet I could squash you like the puny being you are._

 _That is true, large one._ she said with sarcasm. Firnen snorted.

"I must go," she said aloud, " I have a meeting with the Riders Ismira and that one Urgal" she couldn't remember his name.

 _Arya, it is Urthralth. You must learn their names!_

 _Thank you, O' Perfect Being_

 _That is correct, Little One_

Ismira was Roran and Katrina's first-born. She was currently stationed in Ellesmera, soon to be departed to the human capital. She was currently fifteen year of age, and had only become a full rider the previous year. Her dragon Mirame, was a deep purple and had chosen her as the 3rd rider of the new order, excluding Eragon, Murtagh and herself. Nowadays, there were two dragons and riders stationed in each city. Ismira and Urthralth in Ellesmera, A dwarf named Vokgarth and an elf, Fairthin stationed in Farthen Dur. Murtagh and Thorn had returned to Alagaesia four years ago, he and his son Nasuan were stationed in Ilirea. Nasuan's mother was Nasuada, Queen of the Empire. He could no longer train as a king when he was made a rider, so his younger sister took the role, Murtagh could not be king, as it was made apparent by Nasuada that riders shouldn't rule over humans due to their superior strength and life span. This was made a law shortly after the black king Galbatorix was slain. Nasuan was bonded to a silver dragon, whom's name Arya could not recall. She really did need to practice with names, she thought. In the Urgal territories a small castle was built to house their riders, a young Urgal and Dwarf.

As Arya strode confidently down the halls to her meeting, she could not help but think that her duties would be much less challenging if Eragon had stayed in Alagaesia to keep watch on the riders, considering he did not, the job fell to the oldest riders Alagaesia still had. Murtagh and his red dragon Thorn, and her with Firnen.

 _We do manage, Arya. However I agree it would be easier if they had stayed. Alas, they were needed elsewhere and have their own responsibility as leaders of the riders, and saviors of Alagaesia._

 _I know Firnen, but I miss them so_

 _A/N: Switching to Eragon's POV!_

 _Wake, Little One. The young ones are becoming restless._ Saphira's thoughts brought Eragon back to the word of the living.

 _Aye, we don't need another Vaskgrim incident, now do we?_

Saphira let out a puff of smoke and Eragon grinned. Vaskgrim was a very...interesting dwarven rider who had joined the apprentice ranks two years ago. He liked to pull practical jokes on the other students, and last year had his entire beard and eyebrows singed off by Mirame, Ismira's dragon. He sat up and looked around his room. It had been built most recently on the island of Skulblaka Stenr. This was the name of the new land of the dragon riders. Loosely translated, it meant Dragon Rock, thus the dragons wild and tamed flourished.

On a table near his bedside was a fairth of Roran, Katrina and Ismira the last time he saw them in person. Another one nearby was the same but included their son, Eragon II. He was only five and had not been chosen by a dragon, yet. Eragon sighed, he missed his family and friends. Murtagh, Thorn, Orik, Nasuada, Firnen….Arya. Especially Arya. Despite the situation, he still loved her, so much he had considered making the eight day flight back to Ellesmera just to see her face again. Alas, he knew he could not, the students here needed him. Looking across the room, his eyes rested on his desk. A giant magic mirror linked with his friends sat over his workstation. The desk had his Durgrimst Ingeitum helm mounted next to his blade, Brisingr. Another grouping of fairths sat there, mainly images of his favorite places and people. Not Arya though, Arya didn't get a fairth. Arya got an entire wall dedicated to his best works of art. A large perfect image of her, depicting all her features, and his love for her in one image. Behind her rose mighty Firnen, his emerald green scales standing out in the dark greens on Du Weldenvarden. This picture had taken a full month to perfect, and still Eragon though he could do better. The few notes he had received from her in the last fourteen years were rolled up in a drawer there as well. They had kept in contact the first year or two, sending messages by little grass boat but eventually their duties caught up to them and they were lucky to hear from another once a year. As much as he would like to, he couldn't talk to her via mirror either. The protective wards around Du Weldenvarden prevented that.

Eragon dressed quickly, lost to his thoughts and attached Brisingr to his left hip.

 _Be happy Eragon, the next batch of eggs will be sent out with three more riders, and we may get news of our home from the returning dragons._

 _You are right Saphira, I was being a fool. I should not worry about things past, or things that will never be._ He said with a sigh.

 _I never said th-_

 _No Saphira,_ Eragon interrupted, _I must move on._

 _Very well, Little One._

 _A/N:_

 _I Hope you all enjoyed chapter one! I honestly loved writing this and can't wait to reach the plot (which I have yet to actually plot, although I think I will just wing it)_

 _Leave an honest review for this fanfic, and check out my other work in progress:_

 _Gregor and The Prophecy of Sacrifice_

 _Based off of Suzanne Collins' Underland Chronicles_


	2. Awakening

_A/N:_

 _I hope ya'll enjoyed last chapter! I am writing this shortly after the last chapter!_

 _I was debating with myself whether or not to right this chapter, or chapter 4 in_

 _Prophecy of Sacrifice. As I am writing, I am confusing the hell out of my girlfriend, life right now is key. Anyway I hope you enjoy! I will try to lengthen this chapter!_

 _Eragon's POV_

 **Disclaimer: In case you need a doctor, I own nothing here other than many OC's and**

 **Skulblaka Stenr. Christopher Paolini owns the rest.**

 _Clang!_ The sound of metal against metal echoed across the hall, sending shivers down Eragon's spine. It had been two long and tenuous days since the egg transitioning. He had received no word from either Arya or his family, only a message from Nasuada saying three words. _All is well._ He knew they were busy, being two queens and an earl, but still he was pushed deeper into his depression. The only people who could temporarily revive him from this state of mind was Saphira and an elf that had recently joined their ranks, not as a rider but as an elf who replaced one of the original few who had remained with him all those years ago. They had different elves rotate out every two years so that the elves could see their homeland and visit their families again.

Eragon was currently sparing with that elf that could help him. Her name was Nala. **(I stole this name from another author- Wutus. His Eragon fanfic is amazing, check it out)** Eragon cared a lot for all of his companions, but out of all that resided here in Skulblaka Stenr, she and Saphira were his closest. He cared a lot for this elf, with her dark brown locks and sparkling but fierce green eyes. She was a like a second Arya to him. He cared for them both dearly, but he loved Arya. It was confusing he had to admit.

This sparring match had been going on for nigh on ten minutes now, but neither opponent was tiring or relenting. Eragon knew he had to finish this, and soon, both fighters were so evenly matched that no matter what trick they tried, whether it be a flurry of slashes, or feints, neither failed to block a blow. Eragon had an idea, it was something he had never tried before, but the more he thought about it, the more the idea appealed to him. Now, Eragon feinted a lunge towards Nala, and with ease she went to block it, however Eragon spun and went for a slash at her legs. His sword met hers with a clash, giving him all the momentum needed to backflip over Nala, and tripping her in the process. It all happened in a matter of seconds due to both of their enhanced speed and endurance. When Nala looked up frowning, she saw Eragon's blade at her neck, Brisingr seeming to glow in victory and with pride. Eragon offered her a hand, and she took it, pulling herself up and then landing in a heap on top of Eragon as he fell over. Eragon landed with a _umpf_ and realized that Nala's face was merely centimeters from his own. The hall was empty, as rarely anyone was inside during this fine weather. As it was, nobody but the lone occupants in the room witnessed Nalan lean forward and meet Eragon's lips with her own.

 _What the hell?_ Eragon thought as Nala kissed him. Eragon quickly pulled away from the kiss and stood up roughly, but taking care not to hurt Nala. He briefly saw the look of hurt and confusion on Nala's face before he turned and made for the door. When he reached it, he turned his head and saw Nala standing in the large hall alone, her eyes full of tears.

"I...I am sorry" Eragon said, as a lone tear streamed down his face as well. With that, he turned and left, closing the door behind him gently, as to not cause too much noise.

Eragon instantly reached out with his mind to locate Saphira.

 _Saphira! What!? Did you just witness that?_

 _Aye, Little One I did._

 _Did you know Saphira? Did you know Nala felt for me so?_ Eragon asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

 _Slow down Little One, you are distracting me from the hunt. As for your question, I did know she cared for you greatly._

Eragon moaned, _Now I feel terrible, I only see her as one of my closest friends, not as a lover. You know just as much as I do that whom I love is far away._

 _Yes I do youngling, but perhaps you should give Nala a chance, and forget about Arya, she rejected your advances thrice times to many._

Eragon was so shocked and angered at her words, _NEVER!_ he mentally yelled! _I WILL NEVER BETRAY HER!_

 _Erago-_ Saphira was cut off as Eragon severed their mental link, setting up his strongest mental defences, in case she tried to fight her way back to their conversation.

Eragon stalked back to his chambers, feeling betrayed, confused and angry. When Eragon entered his room, he slammed the door shut and used a very simple locking spell that would likely prevent a terrible thief from managing entry, but he did not care. Eragon removed the invisibility ward he had placed on Arya's wall, and fell to his knees before it. Eyes blurred with tears, Eragon spoke only a few words in the ancient language before passing out before the wall.

"I will return, Arya Drottning, I will return for you". As Eragon slipped into nothingness, he heard the door open behind him and replaced his ward over the wall, hiding it from wandering eyes.

 _A/N:_

 _How did you like that little bit of Nala & Eragon jazz?_

 _Anyways, this next part is from Alagaesia._

 _Who is it? The world may never know._

The being stood in the opening of a large cave upon the Beor Mountains, gazing over the land before it. It's gaze rested on Hellgrind, and the being clenched its fists in rage, behind the creature were several dozen of its brethren. They had lost all their mounts due to the foul shur'tugal, and his beast. They were the last of their kind, but their riders had lived on. They were smarter beings, faster and stronger than their late parents. The lead-being turned to his brothers, and let out a terrible shriek only one beast could summon. The Ra'zac had returned, and The Awakening of Alagaesia had begun.

A/N:

Enjoyed it did you? I hope so! As the plot steadily unfolds, more and more excitement will as well!

Review for me! and don't forget about my other story, The Prophecy of Sacrifice.


	3. A Surprise for Many

_A/N:_

 _I'm typing the majority of this on a tablet because the power went out and my laptop is dead. So sorry ahead of time for any spelling or grammar mistakds._

 _See what I mean?_

Eragon awoke with in his bed with Nala next to him. She had her head resting on his shoulder and was snoring softly. Rising swiftly and quietly he got up to avoid waking her.

 _Saphira?_ He called out mentally.

No answer. She was probably upset with him for snapping at her last night. She had every right to be though, he had acted foolishly and he was wrong. He vowed to apologize to her when he next got the chance. Just then Nala stirred and woke.

"Huh?...oh Eragon! I'm so sorry!" She sputtered flinging herself towards the door. Eragon chuckled softly and Nala's face turned a shade of red so unlike elves that he chuckled even louder.

"Na-"*more chuckling* "Nala come here it's fine, I have done similar things in the past" he smiled, beckoning her over. "Come talk with me, will you?" Nala hesitated but then smiled and walked over. She sat down beside him, but kept at a respectable distance. "What would you talk with me about Eragon-ebrithil?"

"No need for formalities Nala, I had too much of that during my time in Alagaësia" he frowned, but then recovered and they sat in a companionable silence for a time. After nearly five minutes of watching Nala shift nervously under Eragon's gaze, he spoke softly "Nala, why did you not tell me?" Nala looked very uneasy now but replied, "I do not understand Argetlam? Tell you what?" She new very well what he meant but did not want to talk about it. Eragon sighed, then began "Nala do not lie to me, I would like to figure this out for once." Nala heard the "for once" but did not ask, if he wanted her to know, he would tell her.

"Yes Eragon, I suppose we could" she sighed, this was turning into the most awkward moment of her long life. She was only 45, quite young by elven and rider standards, but nonetheless a long time.

"Then we shall begin." he started, " why did you not tell me sooner about how you felt? We have known eachother for about a year now, and have been around another for quite a lot of time within that year." Again, Nala blushed but she answered anyway, "I feared you would react much like you did last night." Her eyes were now glistening, wet and on the verge of tears. Eragon reached out and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She turned and looked up at him and said one word "Why?". Eragon looked away and sighed, "Perhaps in time Nala, I may learn to love again."

"Again I ask you Eragon, why not now?" She pushed.

Now Eragon looked miserable, Should he tell her? She did have the right to know, but still it was a private matter.

 _Eragon, you must tell her_ Saphira's thoughts broke his train of thought.

"I…" he began "I still have not let go of another whom I loved."

"Who was she?" She whispered, seeing the despair on his face as he stared at a wall in the corner, the wall he had fallen asleep by the night before.

"Oh she is still alive, and will be for many more years. She will most likely be happy now, with the war over and her new bond and position." He sighed, so much had changed.

"She has a name doesn't she?" Eragon gave her a half smile and nudged her, "Yes she does" Then he muttered a few words in the ancient language. The wall behind him shimmered and revealed what it truly was. She gasped audibly as she saw on this wall pictures of her queen, beautiful fairths and carvings. Upon a drawer sat a bundle of notes, only a dozen or two. Beside them were bundles of small grass boats, all magically being preserved.

"Oh" She whispered, a lone tear streaming down her face. She had realized by now that she could not hope to compete with the queen, and her heart broke for the second time in the past ten hours. "Sh...she is lucky to have one such as you Eragon." She said, her eyes full of tears as she pulled Eragon's arm off her and turned to go.

Eragon would not allow that, however. He grabbed her hand and swung her around. His eyes were full of depression and care.

"Nala" he murmured, "Do not fret, as far as I know she does not return these feelings, and we have not seen each other in fourteen years" He heart rose, but then crashed back down as he continued, "But however, last night I swore in the ancient language that I would return to Alagaesia, if only for a short time." She was confused, What was this? Denial? Permission? Success? She did not know.

"When will you leave?" She asked calmly.

"I do not know, but not for at least a few weeks, I need to plan and prepare." He nodded to himself, yes, he thought he needed to put up some suspense!

VVVVVVV (This is a jump into future events)

Eragon's mirror shimmered as he contacted Nasuada, Queen of the Empire. He still kept in touch with her, as was his duty as a dragon rider. He also talked with Orik and Roran, but not often. When Nasuada appeared he began "Nasuada-" he was cut off by a very familiar voice that he had longed to hear for more than a decade.

"Er-Eragon?!" Cried Arya, "Is it you?"

"Aye it is me Arya Shadeslayer, Your Majesty" He said, his voice not betraying his joy at seeing her face yet again, "It has been quite a while hasn't it?" He saw how she looked taken aback and slightly confused at his tone. He smiled at her and turned to Nasuada as she spoke "Sorry to interrupt your greetings, but why have you contacted me?" She asked, her voice full of concern and her face betraying her worry. "Nasuada" Eragon said, "All is well in Skulblaka Stenr, I simply wanted to tell you that there is a surprise coming in about a month, that both of you might enjoy." As he spoke Nala walked up behind him and when she saw Arya, placed her hands on Eragon's shoulders.

VVVVVVV-Arya's POV

Arya was in Ilirea. She had accompanied Ismira and the Urgal rider here to get away from her duties, if only for a while. As she talked with Nasuada a very familiar face appeared on the mirror. She was overjoyed to see Eragon, to a point where she wondered why she had been so happy. As they talked she was hurt. Eragon spoke to her with a tone and expression of formality that she did not like. It seemed as if he did not wish to see her, wasn't happy to, or just didn't care. She was scared that perhaps he had simply ended their friendship, hated her or had moved on and forgotten about her and fallen for another elf. For some reason that last reason made her sad and angry, she did not know why but she didn't want any other person to have him, but she did not love him. She had made that clear multiple times during the war.

Eragon gave her a small smile and turned to Nasuada. He mentioned a surprise for Alagaesia, and then her worst fears were confirmed. A pretty elf maiden walked up behind Eragon and placed her hands on his shoulders gently. She was glad to see him stiffen, but then crushed as he relaxed again. She suddenly grew angry and very depressed. He has moved on, she thought. Deep down she thought she should be happy, the boy would no longer pursue her as he once did. She wasn't though, for reasons she did not understand.

She stared at the elf, and the elf back at her both with looks of dislike, distrust and competitiveness.

"This is Nala" Eragon said, gesturing to her, "she is one of the new additions to our group on the island. Nala, this is Queen Nasuada of the Empire, and whom I am sure you know, Queen Arya of Du Weldenvarden. He spoke with such a calm yet caring intensity that it made Arya want to smack him, however that wasn't possible at the moment. Then Eragon shrugged off Nala's hands, and gave a smug smile to Nala as she saw the look of disappointment cross her face.

VVVVV- Eragon's POV

Eragon searched Arya's face as Nala put her hands on him. She saw her stiffen as he had. He relaxed, but noticed that Arya didn't and began avoiding his gaze. He introduced Nala to the others, and them to her. Again he noticed that Arya looked everywhere but him, mainly staring at Nala. He saw for some reason anger and pain. Realizing for some reason he had hurt her, he shrugged off Nala's hand and to add to his confusion, saw Arya smirk at Nala. He glanced at her and saw a similar expression plastered over Nala's face. They couldn't be fighting over him? Could they? Nonsense, Arya did not feel anything more than friendship towards him, there was no reason for her to be jealous. He said his goodbyes, noticing the cold way Arya nodded to him before he ended the mirror image and stood.

 _Saphira?_

 _Yes, Little One?_

 _I wanted to say sorry for the way I snapped at you last night, I was confused and tired and acted wrongly, I am sorry for my actions._

 _It is okay, Eragon. But try to see my point before yelling next time okay?_

 _Yes, I will Saphira._

 _We will see._ she replied.

 _We leave for Alagaesia in a month's time, be ready._

 _We are?_ She inquired.

 _Aye, I have some loose ends to tie up and promises to keep. Maybe a few to add as well._

 _Very well Eragon, we shall return home._

 _A/N:_

 _I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I started using the VVVVV to mark a switch of POV's or a time leap instead of just hitting enter twice. I am really enjoying this story and am going to write chapter four right away. Review!_


	4. Reunions

_A/N:_

 _My unbelievable enthusiasm for this story is amazing! My other story is currently more of a job I have to do, but I will not quit! I will run both books! I have been responding to all my reviews and can't wait for more! I am typing this up about three minutes after my previous one so yeah. The last chapter was the longest yet, most likely out of both my stories. It was near 1,800 words! I will be aiming for more like that, and preferably 2000+ words in the future! Thank you all for the great support!_

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story so far but the plot and Skulblaka Stenr.**

 **Everything else is either Christopher Paolini's, or Wutus' (Nala)**

Eragon tossed his supplies up onto the shining sapphire dragon's saddle, preparing for the long journey ahead of him. He loosened and adjusted his blue blade, Brisingr as Nala came up to him to say her farewells.

"Eragon-elda" She said, smiling sadly "When will we next meet?" Eragon smiled back and replied "I do not know, at most I will be gone a year, and at least two months. You will stay here when the other elves leave to be exchanged?" He asked. "Yes, I will wait for you here Eragon, that I promise." They smiled and embraced each other.

"Goodbye, Eragon Shadeslayer"

"Farewell Nala, Keeper of the Eggs." Just recently Eragon had made her the caretaker for the dragon eggs that had not yet hatched. She would stay with them at night, take care of the newborn wild dragons that hatched, and keep the eggs safe and healthy.

Eragon swung up onto Saphira, gazing around him. The skies were clear, and only a slight spring breeze ruffled his hair. He looked down at Nala's eyes and saw the sadness and love that lay there, and sighed. He knew that Nala loved him, yet he still did not return those feelings. He would give it a chance, however if in time he did indeed move on from Arya.

 _Are you ready, Little One?_ Saphira said into Eragon's mind.

 _Aye, let us begin._ With a last nod in Nala's direction, he turned and held onto Saphira as she bounded forward and threw herself off of a cliff ledge above his home. With a dozen strokes of her powerful wings, they were three hundred feet in the air soaring gracefully around and above the clouds.

 _We are finally doing it Saphira! We are finally returning home. It looks as if Angela's prophecy was wrong afterall!_

Eragon felt Saphira hum in delight and amusement under him.

 _And you will see Firnen again!_

Saphira just flipped over and let Eragon scream before righting herself once more.

"What was that for?!" he yelled into the wind.

 _Do not speak of the green one Eragon, I do not speak of how desperate and love-struck you are over Arya._

 _You are correct Saphira, you always are_. He replied chuckling and nudging her neck with his knee. They were returning at last, and nothing would stop him from completing this quest. After all, he defeated the Black King Galbatorix, how could a year in Alagaesia take him out?

VVVVV

The dark pines of The Spine peeked out over the horizon as the rider and his blue dragon approached their old home.

 _We are almost there at last._ Eragon spoke to Saphira as they flew lower to the ground. Their plan for the next few days would be to fly down to Carvahall during the night, and he and Saphira would try and surprise his family. As Carvahall came into sight, the small village he grew up in was most definitely gone, and replaced by a fairly large town. Carvahall seemed to have flourished under Roran as Earl, and had at least tripled in size. A ten foot high wall surrounded all of the buildings. There were multiple stone streets leading to a large marketplace, sided by dozens, maybe hundreds of houses. On the hill where he and Roran had fantasized about building a castle when they children lay just that. A small keep rested with a sturdy four story stone building in the center with others around it. There was a large garden, and as Roran had promised long ago, an area for a very large dragon. The keep was also surrounded by walls, with a small tower at each corner.

It was in the dragon hold where they landed, much to the surprise of the two guards. He did not recognize either of them, but they knew him on sight.

"Shadeslayer! Argetlam! Our Savior!" They yelled in delight. Eragon smiled and quieted them down.

"Aye it is me, but do me a favor and do not call me your savior, I would not have been able to kill the king without Roran, Murtagh and others"

"Yes, Argetlam we understand" They said, eyes still bright.

"Now, I am here to surprise my cousin, so be quiet about my presence, okay?" The two guards nodded an okay, and stood at attention, saluting him. Eragon nodded in turn and walked through the arch doorway to the main courtyard.

 _Do not eat them, Saphira. Go and hunt._ He said, grinning as he picked up on his dragon's thoughts.

 _Very well, be safe Little One._ He turned and saw her take off, flying into the spine to hunt in her old home once more.

VVVVVV

Eragon had located Roran and Katrina with him mind and tracked down their rooms. The sun had already risen by now, and he sat in the living room, propped up in a rocking chair and sipping some tea he had "borrowed" from Roran's cabinets. He heard murmuring from the room beside him, and swiftly got up and behind the door. When it opened, a very older looking Roran stepped through. He now had shaved off half his beard, and it came down to the base of his neck. He wasn't old enough to have his hair turn grey or white yet, so he still moved with relative ease. Roran stared at his cup of tea in confusion before approaching it, gripping his hammer at his side as he did so. The war had not only affected Eragon's sense of ease it seemed. Eragon silently drew his blade and put a protective ward on the edges before resting it on Roran's shoulders. Roran instantly turned and jumped towards his bedroom, taking a defensive stance in front of the entrance, whipping out his hammer.

"Not much has changed it seems, you still value your family over your own life. That is a good trait cousin."

"Murtagh?" Roran asked confused. He had not placed the familiar voice and blue sword to Eragon yet. Also, Eragon had not yet pulled off the cowl over his head. Eragon laughed and pulled back his hood.

"Do I look like that fool?" he said, grinning. Roran gaped at Eragon before dropping his hammer and leaping at Eragon, hugging him tightly.

"What are you doing here?! We have missed you so much! How do you like Carvahall?! Is Saphira he-"

"Calm yourself Roran!" Eragon laughed. "I am here to visit, Carvahall is amazing, thanks to yourself, and Saphira is in the dragon hold." Roran pulled away from Eragon, tears of joy in his eyes, a wide grin spread across his face.

"Now where is Katrina and my nephew? I would like to meet Eragon for once!" Roran grinned wider and jumped into his room waking Katrina instantly. The look of alarm that was on her face disappeared when she saw Eragon. Her voice lit up in joy and happiness and she too leaped up and hugged him. He began to laugh in joy, and she joined him. The noise they made brought Eragon II out of his room, and he looked confused.

"Mommy? Daddy? Who is this?" he asked. Eragon smiled, he walked up to the boy and knelt in front of him. "I am Eragon" he said.

"No I'm Eragon!" he said back, even more confused. Eragon's smile was one of the largest in history, as he ruffled little Eragon's hair. "I am your uncle! It is great to meet you!" Understanding appeared on the child's face and he smiled and laughed. He asked "Where is dragon?" after he hugged and tackled Eragon. Apparently Roran and Katrina had spent a lot of time telling Eragon II about his namesake, and he knew all about his adventures.

"Outside, shall we go see her?"

"Yes!" He squealed, and so, Eragon, holding the younger Eragon walked out of the home with his cousin and Katrina walking out behind him, hand in hand.

VVVVV

They had stayed in Carvahall for three days all full of emotion and fun. Eragon had flown all around with Eragon, and Eragon was amazed to see Eragon so amazed at what Eragon thought was the norm. **(Like all the Eragon jazz there?)** Roran had given him an official celebratory feast, and all of Carvahall had attended. Eragon had made sure that no word was to spread about his presence, and when the villagers asked why, he simply replied: "I have many more people to surprise!"

Now Eragon and Saphira were flying through Du Weldenvarden, a day away from Ellesmera and Arya.

 _Firnen too, Little one!_

Eragon snickered at Saphira's giddiness. They had avoided all contact with the elves, as they wanted to appear in the night undetected. The first few days they had walked through the woods past the smaller elven city of Osilon, and then took flight again under the cover of darkness.

 _How will they react?_ Eragon asked Saphira.

 _I believe Firnen will be overjoyed, he better be._

Eragon snorted and then; _What of Arya?_

 _I believe Arya will be happy, but confused. You were never supposed to return, and you did kind've treat her like trash last time you talked to her a month ago._

Eragon sighed, he had not treated her well but that had been so that she would not imagine him returning, or him being the surprise he had mentioned.

 _Alas, I suppose we'll find out in a few hours._

 _Yes Little One._ She replied as she landed in a clearing. They were surrounded by a wall of brambles and other ferns. In the far left of the clearing, a large hollow entrance opened into a large hole, about five steps wide and across. Eragon collected firewood by casting a spell that piled up a large stack at his feet.

" _Brisingr"_ he whispered, and the wood exploded into orange flames. Eragon cast a spell to hide the fire's smoke and light from anyone who happened to wander by. The fire cast shadows across the clearing, and they took up a dance on the trees and the floor. They created an image of wonder and Eragon watched them with interest deep into the night till he fell asleep leaning against Saphira's hide. Saphira wrapped her rider up in her wings, and fell into a light sleep alert for anything that would harm the friend of her heart and mind.

Eragon awoke at dawn. He wearily rose and spread out the remains of his fire so that it wouldn't catch and cause problems in the future. Arya would kill him if the forest caught fire by his hand. He saddled Saphira and jumped on her back. She took off instantly, and in moments it was hard to see their camp. It took them two hours to reach Ellesmera, that whole time was spent in silence as Eragon thought about how he would surprise Arya. Eventually, however he did come up with a plan. Saphira would land about five miles away from the city, and Eragon would walk the rest of the way. Meanwhile Saphira would fly to the Crags of Tel'naeir and contact Firnen, and she would have him keep their arrival a secret from Arya. Eragon would proceed to fly up to Arya's room and await her return there. When the time came to split up, Saphira spoke up;

 _Be careful Little One, we have been gone fourteen years, an elf may mistake you as an enemy if you are sneaking into the queen's chambers._

 _Aye, I will remain out of sight._

 _Be safe Little One, I love you._

 _The same to you._

Eragon had been jogging for about twenty minutes when he reached the last "mile marker" all he knew is that he was very close to the main reason he had returned, and this time around he would make sure to make it work. Whatever " _it"_ was.

VVVVV-Arya's POV

Arya nodded to the two little girls next to her. Actually the weren't that little, they we each twenty two years of age but they were also small for their age so many people mistook them for younglings. Currently she was spending time with all of the elves in Ellesmera, trying to learn their names, faces and personalities like Firnen had suggested before she had left for Ilirea, and saw _him._ She was in a terrible mood since she returned, all she could see was Nala with Eragon, and it made her sick. She did not hate Eragon or Nala for that matter, she just disliked them both right now. Nonetheless however, she would give almost anything to see him in person again if only for the purpose of explaining his actions. She sighed and said goodbye to the two elves before leaving them to return to her chambers, she had time to burn and she was going to spend it the same way she had for the past fourteen years; thinking...about Eragon and Saphira. She did not know why, but she had begun to miss his mischievous yet caring and fierce eyes, the look of determination he had before taking on a task, his undying will to protect those he loved and those around him…..to protect her. She missed everything about him to say the least, and wanted him to return to her dearly, although again, she did not know why. She did not love him, right?

As Arya climbed the stairwell to her chambers she reached out to Firnen with her mind

 _Where are you?_ It took him a few moments to reply and when he did he didn't say much.

 _Around_. Firnen said.

 _Wow. Helpful Firnen._ She received no reply however and then opened the door to her chambers and saw who she had been thinking about everyday for more than a decade. There, before her was him, the rider, the shadeslayer, and the kingkiller.

VVVVV

Eragon climbed through trees, leaping branch to branch high above the paths of Ellesmera avoiding all signs of life. When he reached the tree of the Royal Chambers, he muttered a spell and flew himself to where he remembered her room to be, and he entered through the large opening used as a window for the queen. Sure enough, what he saw around him was most Arya-like. The room was bare except for a table covered in important documents, her bed and a small stand near the table covered with what looked like fairths. He walked over and plopped himself down in a chair, and put his feet on the end of the bed. He glanced over the fairths and what he saw made his heart leap. There on the table was the fairth he had made of her when he first met Firnen. Beside it lay a fairth of an elf he did not recognize, but the saw the name _Faolin_ written in the bottom right corner of the image. Another fairth was of her mother and a fourth of her father. The final one not only made his heart leap but do somersaults as well.

This was a fairth of himself. Queen Arya of the elves, his first and only love, had a fairth of him beside her parents and her old friend/mate Faolin. To say the least he was shocked and honored. Just then he heard footsteps, he knew it was Arya, hers was the only room on this level. He took a deep breath to regain control over his emotions and looked back down at the fairth. The door opened and a stunningly beautiful elf stood in the doorway mouth agape as she stared in astonished disbelief at who sat before her. Neither person spoke, until finally Eragon looked up from the fairth and said two words;

"Nice Fairth"

 _A/N:_

 _This was by far the longest chapter I have ever written by far. Our goal for 2000+ words was demolished by this chapter, we neared 3000! Well not quite but whatever! Review for Eragon's return to Alagaesia!_


	5. Two Halves Equal A Whole

_Author's Note:_

 _Did you guys like the last chapter's cliffhanger?If you are wondering about the main plot/story or problem, do not worry it will come in the next few chapters! I want to give a shout out to:_

 _Fredo747_

 _for being my number one supporter thus far! He has a great Inheritance Fanfic as well, so feel free to check him out! Anyway, here we go!_

 _Se onr sverdar sitja hvass!_

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Skulblaka Stenr!**

 **(I might just put this in the summary so I can stop writing it!)**

Eragon was tackled to the ground, the impact driving the breath from his body and making him groan despite himself. Eragon looked down to see the silky light hair of Arya, and smiled. He was actually very surprised to see that Arya had reacted so...un-Arya-like. Fourteen years ago she had wanted nothing to do with him, and yet here she was hugging him. Aye he was surprised but not unhappy. Eragon hesitated a moment, but eventually let his feelings take over and wrapped his arms around her as well.

"Are you real?" Came the muffled sing-song voice of Arya.

"Aye, it is me Arya Grottning" he replied.

"Prove it to me" She whispered. Eragon sighed, how would he do that? And then he knew.

"At the last Agaeti Blodhren I told you I loved you, and you denied me. Proof enough Arya?" he said, chuckling at the end.

"Aye, it is enough" she whispered, hugging him tighter.

"Arya? Are you okay? You seem….different somehow. More... touchy?" he smirked as she quickly threw herself off of Eragon, and blushed deeply.

"Er-Eragon I am sorry, I didn't mean too...um" Eragon laughed out loud for that,

"As I remember Arya it was me who usually got us into the awkward situations!" He grinned.

Arya frowned and looked away, "Yes, you would not cease pursuing me and attempting to woo me over" Eragon noticed something was wrong, and he took a tentative step forward, "Arya? Is everything alright?" he asked softly.

"Yes!" she snapped, "I am fine!" Eragon stepped back, with an obviously hurt look on his face. How could he have possibly offended Arya already? He had been in Ellesmera only an hour! Then realization dawned on him. He smiled and laughed. Arya looked at him like he was insane, and raised one eyebrow.

"I…" *more laughing* "I know what's wrong!"

A look of amusement crossed upon Arya's face. How could he possibly know? She thought, she didn't even know herself!

"Oh do you? Enlighten me, Eragon." She said.

"Oh I will." he said, grinning from ear to ear. "You, my dear queen, are suffering from a case of jealousy!" Arya chuckled at that, "And who, mind you, would I be jealous of?" Eragon smiled mischievously, "Nala of course!" Arya's grin faded and her eyes visibly darkened. "Does it truly matter? Even if I was jealous of Nala, it would not change a thing. You have moved on and found Nala, that is fine. After all, I denied you three times." She gave a forced half-hearted smile, and leaned against the bedpost. Eragon had never been more shocked and disappointed in his life. Had Arya really just said she thought that he had forgotten her?

"Arya I-"

"No Eragon, it is fine. I should not care anyways, it is none of my business whom you love or don't." She interrupted. Eragon winced at that and grew angry.

"Arya! Now you offend me! Do you really think I would move on from you? If you thought that, then you must not have known how much I truly cared for you," he paused a moment and resumed, "how much I still care." Arya's eyes now had glistened over, "Eragon, it does not matter how you feel for me, Nala obviously loves you, and you obviously care for her. I could see it in the way you looked at her a month ago in the mirror, how your voice softened when you spoke about her." A lone tear made its way down her cheek.

"Barzul Arya!" Eragon said, his voice rising as he used a dwarven curse. "Nala is just a friend! Aye she loves me, but I do not return those feelings! I love another elf! I told her this, and she understood." Eragon's face now had a few tears as well.

"Who Eragon...what elf do you love? She asked, her voice catching mid-sentence.

Eragon swept forward and lightly laid his hands on Arya's face, brushing away her tears with his thumbs. "I love you, Arya Grottning, my queen." With that Eragon wrapped her in a hug, and surprisingly she hugged him back, sobbing into his shoulder.

They stood this way for what felt like hours, and when Arya stopped crying, she made no move to end their embrace. Eventually Eragon spoke to her softly, "Arya?" he began, pulling away slightly so he could look her in the eyes. He again wiped a few dry tears off her face, and took her hand in his. "Arya, we must leave soon, the elves should know of our arrival, and we should break up Saphira and Firnen soon, we have enough dragon eggs as it is." Arya chuckled softly, and together they left the room, hand in hand to meet the rest of the elves.

VVVVV

Eragon and Arya walked through Ellesmera side by side, with their dragons trailing behind, with little to no distance between them. _Sapphire, calm your emotions! I can feel what you feel, you know. If you want to oggle Firnen all day, take it somewhere else!_ Eragon said to his dragon. Saphira snorted and replied in kind, _I do not tell you to take it somewhere else when you stare or drool over Arya!_

It just so happens that Arya was listening in on this conversation, so when Eragon's ears turned bright red and he turned away, Arya saw and chuckled loudly. "It is fine Eragon, I am used to your obsessions by now." Eragon just turned an even darker shade of red and looked her in the eye, "I am not obsessed with you!" Arya just raised an eyebrow at him and looked away, returning to her own thoughts.

 _You are obsessed with him too and you know it!_ Firnen's playful voice echoed through her thoughts. _I am not obsessed with Eragon! He is just my friend!_ she retorted.

 _Aye, but you should tell him that you now return his feelings, he has a right to know._ Firnen said, all playfulness gone from his tone. _I do not return his feelings Firnen._ _I made that clear already._ She said, her own cheeks turning a slight rosy pink. Eragon noticed this and smirked, "What is Firnen saying Arya? Revealing secrets is he? Care to enlighten me?" He said. She gazed back into his eyes with an icy glare, and he turned away and muttered "Sorry". She knew she cared for Eragon, but was scared to admit it to herself, or to do anything about it. She had been hurt so much in her past, and she was afraid it could happen again.

 _Trust issues._

 _Shut up Firnen_. Firnen snorted behind her, and he nudged Saphira. _Come on Saphira! Let's leave these two lovebirds alone._ The two dragons, one an emerald green, the other an ocean blue leaped high into the air and took flight, simply enjoying one another's company.

The elves had been overjoyed to see the return of the two heroes, and had immediately begun preparing a banquet. It was to this feast that they now approached, walking along a moonlit path. The moon's light shone down on them from above, creating beautiful patterns along the forest floor. Arya risked a glance at Eragon, and quickly averted her gaze because Eragon to had looked at her, at precisely the same moment. She looked again and saw that Eragon had stopped walking, and was staring at her with a grin on his face. "What?" She asked, clearly uncomfortable with being stared at.

"Nothing, just...studying."

Studying. Eragon Shadeslayer, hero of Alagaesia was studying her, an elf. The Elf Queen for that matter. "Why?" she asked, slightly confused.

"I am just trying to figure out what you are hiding from me is all." Her cheeks flared red, and she looked away quickly to hide it. It didn't work.

"I saw that Arya Shadeslayer." She blushed more and turned to look him in the eye.

"Tell me Arya, tell me what troubles you." He whispered, approaching her slowly. Arya stared at him, looking into his clear and warm blue eyes, studying his perfectly set short brown hair. She looked at his defined muscles boldened by his time in the war.

"Arya, it seems I am not the only one studying. Now please, I am your friend. I give you my word as Shur'tugal, my word as a clan member of Durgrimst Ingeitum that I will not hurt you. You can trust me Arya, trust me as I trust you. He spoke in the ancient language so that his point would be received clearly, and it did. "I-" Arya began, " I cannot." She said, before turning and running ahead to the ceremony. _How can I tell him? He can't know, I don't want to be hurt again! Not after Faolin was taken, my mother and father as well. Everyone I have ever loved is gone! All except Firnen and Eragon, I will not let the same fate befall him. I must stay away to protect him._

VVVVV- Eragon's POV

He watched Arya flee and followed her, slowly walking towards the festival so he would not catch up to her. He needed time to think. Arya was a confusing one, there was no doubt about that, he just wished he could understand her better. He knew he could, he knew he would help her, but she had to let him in, he could not force his way to her as that might destroy the friendship they did have, and to Eragon, that was almost as important to him as slaying Galbatorix had been. He sighed and set off at a steady jog to reach the festival on time.

When Eragon broke through the treeline, he was amazed. Before him were at least two hundred elves, all sitting in trees, resting on them or sitting on the roots. He saw Arya in deep conversation with with an older looking elf and made his way to her. He never made it however, as a familiar face blocked his path,

"Rhunon-elda! It is great to see you!" Eragon said is delight.

"Aye, it is a pleasure" Replied the smith of the dragon riders' blades. Before Eragon left Alagaesia he had lifted her oath from her, and allowed her to once again make weapons for the good of the riders.

They proceeded to greet another with the official elven greeting, and then Rhunon's mood darkened, she lost all forms of formality and friendliness and leaned in close.

"Not all is as well as it seems in Alagaesia, Eragon. A darkness is coming, one we have seen before. We must be ready." And with that, she was gone. Eragon was baffled, what could happen? Was he needed yet again? Could he really defend his friends and his home from another danger? He would have to, even if it cost him his life.

Now, with nothing left to do, Eragon looked around for Arya and saw her seated at the head of a long table that had not been there previously. He again headed to her, but as fate would have it, his chance was again dispelled. An old elf, perhaps three centuries old called out to the elves.

"Elves, Riders and Dragons!" he called, noticing Firnen and Saphira flying above for the first time.

 _Come Saphira, the party is about to begin and I believe you will enjoy the mead._ Saphira had drained barrels of it previously in Farthen Dur, and over the years her affection for the drink had grown. The old elf continued when all were gathered and Eragon was in sight; "We have gathered here today to celebrate the return of the Rider Eragon Shadeslayer and his dragon bond Saphira Brightscales!" The elves all cheered and began to sing their merry songs. The songs were of adventure and loss, of victory and defeat. Quite a few, he noticed where about his adventures during the war, and a few also about Roran.

Eragon took a seat to the right of Arya, and nodded to her out of respect. The food was great, and the mead even better. He saw through Saphira's eyes the many empty barrels of drinks around her. He could sense Firnen's worry about her health, and grinned. Arya seemed to have forgotten about the events of earlier that night and was having a loud and enthusiastic conversation with a young elf about the possibility of dragon babies from Saphira and Firnen. Although it was definitely a possibility, he saw the alcohol and merriness were getting to her. Looking around and seeing that everyone around him wasn't paying him any mind, he got up and slowly slipped away, heading into the shadows for some quiet.

VVVVV

Eragon found himself in a small clearing with a thin stream running through it. The bright moonlight cast shadows on the clearing creating an image of pure beauty. He sat upon a log facing the water, and soon sensed someone behind him.

"Arya, I know you are there." He heard her sigh and then come up beside him. He scooted over so that there was room for two on the log, and she sat down beside him. To Eragon's great surprise, but also his great satisfaction she rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. Eragon cast two spells around them: one to prevent eavesdropping and another to provide a backrest for his sore body, the long flight here and lack of sleep was catching up to him. He tentatively draped his arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. She did not resist and Eragon's heart soared. He whispered in her ear "Ayra Grottning, tell me now, it has been fourteen years since I last asked you; do you still see me as only a friend? Reply in the ancient language or I will know you are lying." Ayra stiffened beside him and made to leave but he tightened his hold on her, he would not let her escape this time.

"I see you as a friend, and a friend alone" she whispered, her voice soft yet stern.

"Ayra, say it in the ancient language." Ayra hesitated again beside him, and turned her face into Eragon's shoulder, now holding him tight. "I cannot" she said, defeated. Eragon was thrilled, Ayra cared for him!

"I had hoped you'd say that." He whispered in the ancient language, "Now say the rest" he pushed. Ayra was silent for many more minutes but spoke up eventually, this time in the ancient language.

"I love you Eragon Shadeslayer, holder of my heart." Eragon still could not believe it, perhaps it had been the drinking? No her touch was real, nothing could fake that to him. He smiled; "And I you, Ayra Shadeslayer, holder of my heart." She turned up to him with tears in her eyes; "I am afraid" she whispered, her voice shaking "I am afraid to be hurt again." Eragon had never seen her this way, so open, so vulnerable. The Ayra he knew would be stronger, but he would not ruin this moment with such thoughts. He looked down into her sparkling eyes and spoke; "I will never hurt you." And then he leaned forward, and she did not turn away, he brought his hand to her cheek, she did not fight. He kissed her ever so gently, and she did not stop it. Instead she kissed back. And finally, all seemed well in Eragon's life, better than it had ever been before the war, before he left forever, and somehow, Eragon knew he would find a way to stay with Arya forever. For the time being, Eragon forgot all about Rhunon's warning and his only thoughts were of Arya's lips against his own, and the warmth of her body against his.

 _Author's Note:_

 _Another Long chapter! This chapter had a lot of AxE in it, but alas it was needed, what fanfiction would this be without our favorite elf and rider uniting at last?_

 _Review! The plot comes forth soon, and next chapter may have some Murtagh POV greatness!(Or perhaps my OC Nasuan? Tell me!)_


	6. Return of The Ra'zac

_Author's Note:_

 _I have been informed that I am making Arya too OC-ish. I totally agree. The problem is Arya is a really hard character to write, not to mention I haven't read the books in some years. I will try to get her back in line! Please tell me in the reviews how I can improve her and others' character._

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but a lot of OC Riders, the plot and a bunch of original locations**

VVVVV - Murtagh & Nasuan POV (I tried some Saphira&Fírnen POVs but it was impossible!)

The large, muscular blood-red dragon floated down on to the cliff's ledge, followed by shining silver dragon that looked to be only recently born. Upon the two fearsome beasts sat two figures cloaked in the colors of their respective dragons. Cowls pulled over the two figures heads cast shadows across their features, hiding any recognizable features from view. The taller and broader figure cloaked in red leaped off of his dragon, drawing his deep red blade from its' sheath. The shorter and more slim figure slid carefully from his saddle, unsheathing his own blade, this one a mighty silver.

"Father, Mother sent us to Carvahall in order to retrieve Roran for a meeting, why are we here now?" Nasuan, the silver dragon's rider inquired.

"My son, Roran was not in Carvahall, and his wife said he went hunting a week ago, yet never returned. We are looking for any sign of his fate." Murtagh, the tall red rider replied in earnest. "The villagers have reported the loss of many livestock, and strange happenings from The Spine. Similar rumors were spread about in the dwarven towns of the Beor Mountains, disappearing livestock, dead townsfolk and villagers mutagenized, left in clearings. It was a strange case no doubt, and the Empire did not know about it until a week ago when Nasuada had summoned both himself and their son Nasuan to a meeting room.

" _Mysterious deaths, disappearances and more. The people are becoming restless! We need to send people to investigate!" Nasuada had called said._

" _Why have you summoned us Mother? Nasuan asked, slightly confused._

" _I have called you both here to help me think of people best suited for this job. I thought of sending the Riders of Farthen Dur to the dwarven problems, and sending the nearest Riders to Carvahall, to the Spine. Those are the locations where the rumors are taking place."_

 _Murtagh and Nasuan both nodded, "Aye, that idea is a strong one, no doubt. Send message to King Orik, have him send his Riders immediately. Me and Nasuan will leave at dawn." Murtagh said, a matter-of-fact look plastered across his face. Behind him, Nasuan was beaming, His first Rider mission! Nasuada hesitated before giving a firm nod, "If you see it fit, I have no reason to deny you this."_

" _Thank you." Both Riders said in unison. As they left the room, Nasuada said; "Farewell my Riders, and be safe. Return to me."_

Murtagh was brought back to reality when a stunningly familiar being rose before him.

"...father?" Nasuan asked hesitantly. "Yes son, it is all right, do not let him breath into your face, you will be immobilised." Murtagh said, with a stern and determined expression.

"Tell me, how is this possible?" The Red Rider asked the creature before him, that is because the figure before him was no human, elf, dwarf or even an urgal. The black cloaked being's head twitched, just barely. Only a Rider's or elf's enhanced senses would have picked up on it however, and Murtagh leaped backwards, getting back to back with his son. Murtagh continued his earlier talk, "My brother killed the last of you!"

"Father, what are these things?!" Nasuan exclaimed, as at least another dozen or so bird-like creatures surrounded them. The dragon's growled from behind the riders, and this gave them confidence. The beings were all dressed the same: black cloak, hooded and with a long silver blade at their hips. The Ra'zac charged them, oblivious to the dragon's who threatened them. The red flames of Thorn swallowed the enemy, and this did little more than frighten the Ra'zac, after all their greatest fear and weakness was fire. By some unknown magic the flames bounced off of the approaching warriors, and Thorn stopped immediately as the flames singed his rider's hair. Nasuan's silver dragon Sláegr was too young for fire, so he swung out with his claws, but those two rebounded off of whatever powerful wards protected the Ra'zac. Murtagh realized with a start, and with none to little amount of fear that whoever cast these wards was as strong, if not stronger than the Black King, Galbatorix had been. If that was the case, then Murtagh and Nasuan were doomed, and only one person could defeat this menace: Eragon. However they had not yet learned of Eragon's return to Alagaësia.

"Run!" Murtagh yelled at his son, and together they ran to their already prepared dragons. They leaped into the saddles and only narrowly escaped the first of the Ra'zac warriors.

As they flew back to Ilirea, Murtagh heard a shout and turned to see Roran Stronghammer tied up against a tree in the Spine. Murtagh wanted to run to his cousin's assistance, but he could not. Piercing Roran's weak mental defenses he called to him, "I will return for you cousin! They are too strong for even me right now, I will not abandon you!" As Murtagh ended his mental shout, he thought he saw a sharp nod of understanding from Roran, but h e could not be entirely sure.

VVVVV

"You saw what?!" Exclaimed Nasuada, absolutely bewildered.

"Perhaps three dozen Ra'zac, with wards that equaled the strength of even Eragon's magical ability." Came Murtagh's curt reply he paused before continuing, "They also have Roran." They were alone in their chambers, Nasuan had been dismissed a few moments ago so that Murtagh could express his actual concerns and thoughts towards the matter without fear of unsettling the mind of the younger rider. Both he and Nasuan had been placed back in Ilirea instead of Ellesmera so that they may conduct this investigation further. They had told the people of Ilirea that all was well and that the elves wanted to spend more time with their riders. The citizens were quick to believe their lie, because after all, why would the queen lie to them?

"We must send word to Eragon on Dragon Rock," Nasuada said, "He may be needed yet again. It will be good to finally see him in person again after all these years." Murtagh nodded in agreement. Just then however, as fate and coincidence would have it, a messenger came barging through the doors.

"He has returned Your Majesty!" The messenger replied, excitement written all over his face. Both Nasuada and Murtagh looked at him quizzically, "Who has returned?" They said together. Both were astonished by the pure joy on this boy's face. For he was a boy, he was no more than thirteen years of age. Nasuada had taken to offering simple jobs to children so that they may have opportunities to help their family with finance. Also, she secretly enjoyed the presence of children, it made her happy. The boy nearly split his face in half with the grin across his face.

"Have you not heard? The Blue Rider is back!"

VVVVV

Eragon awoke in the greatest of moods. He never remembered ever being so happy in his life, except for maybe when Saphira had hatched or when he defeated Galbatorix. Last night's memories flooded through his brain. Arya loved him! Not only that, but she had actually opened up! She had always been secretive and personal, but she had opened up. Now that he though about it, she was probably drunk and that would explain her ease in revealing herself to him. He vowed to himself not to do anything about their relationship until Arya did, he himself did not know if she even remembered it.

Eragon crawled out of bed and smiled. It seemed to him that Saphira and Fírnen had also had some fun last night.

 _Silence Little One, just because we are now officially mates doesn't mean you can make fun of me._

Eragon laughed to himself, but wisely chose not to respond. He dresses in black pants, and wore a sapphire blue tunic over a thin blue travel shirt. Today was the day he would leave Ellesmera and return to Ilirea to see Queen Nasuada and Murtagh, he also was excited to meet Nasuan and Slaegr. They had chosen to stay in Alagaesia to train under Murtagh and Arya, normally he would have said no, but the boy was young and Eragon did not want him to be robbed of a childhood that he himself had lost. In the end it had been worth it though, as now Alagaesia was once again free, and he himself flew the skies without worries of being seen or shot down by arrows. Alagaesia was at peace because he gave away his youth life, and he was fine with that. Sacrifice the few for the good of the many, he thought. Although that really didn't have anything to do with this scenario, he thought is simply sounded, _right_.

Eragon strapped Brisingr to his hip and leaped out of his window, plummeting towards the forest floor fifty feet below. At the last moment, Eragon cast a spell to slow his descent and he hit the ground with a soft thud, barely audible unless you were a highly trained elf queen/rider who was hiding in a tree, waiting to surprise a specific cocky half elf half human rider. Eragon however knew where Arya was as he had seen her during his fall. As she silently leaped at him from her perch attempting to land on his shoulders, Eragon ducked and twisted out of the way. Arya landed gracefully with a sigh and grunt on the forest floor. Eragon drew his blade and placed it against her neck, "dead." He said, with an indifferent face fixed to his expression. Arya laughed, and this brought a smile to Eragon's mouth, her musical yet rare laugh always did it seemed. He lowered his blade and offered her a hand, she brushed her raven-black hair behind her ears and took his hand, raising herself to Eragon's level, The two rider's eyes met, one a soft brown, the other a fierce forest green. Eragon grinned as she tripped over his extended leg and landed yet again in the dirt beside him. Eragon spoke up as she rose, "I am about to leave for the capitol, Arya Drottning." **(Thank you Watchman1 for catching my spelling error in the past chapters.)** Eragon said. Arya raised an eyebrow at him and frowned, "So soon?" She asked.

"Aye, I have been here too long and am itching to see my brother again." He replied, and then continued, "I was wondering if you and Firnen would like to accompany us." Much to Eragon's disappointment, Arya shook her head no. "As much as I would like to join you Eragon, my duties as queen do not simply vanish when I see fit. I will await your return here. And you will return Eragon Shadeslayer, you will return here before departing again for Skulblaka Stenr." Eragon nodded solemnly. Although he loved it here with his friends and family in Alagaesia, he had a lot of anxiety over leaving his current home for so long. He also knew he said he would gone for around a year, and it had only been three weeks since he left, one traveling and the rest split between Carvahall and Du Weldenvarden. He was isolated here in Ellesmera so he did not know that as he spoke Murtagh was fleeing towards Ilirea with news of Roran's capture, and the Ra'zac.

Eragon called to Saphira,, _Come we must give our farewells, we will reach Ilirea within the week. We will travel alone and under the cover of darkness._ Eragon sensed Saphira's reluctant agreement, he was not the only one who regretted leaving so soon.

VVVVV

Eragon walked through the shady glens of Du Weldenvarden heading where his dragon lay in wait. They would attempt the trip in two days, although it was a week long journey. They had brought with them two of the strongest eldunari, Glaedr and Umaroth. They would lend them the strength to make the flight in haste. Of course, they would also have the power of Aren. Eragon had spent the last fourteen years filling it with vast stores of energy, and some elves and eldunari helped as well. Now it was almost as powerful as it had once been, when his father Brom spent nearly a century filling it with his power. As Eragon reached the clearing where his dragon lay, he noticed hundreds of elves in the trees, on the ground, and the two riders of Ellesmera; Ismira and Urthralth. They floated above on their dragons, circling the clearing. He frowned, he saw no emerald green dragon, no Firnen which meant no Arya. Weird. Eragon approached them and the elves split the crowd to allow his passage to his dragon. He walked down and received cheers and shouts. As he pulled himself onto his mount, a hand grabbed his and turned his around. There stood the most beautiful elf he has ever seen, Arya. Sadly she was fuming mad, but that made her even more stunning. She let go of his hand and said aloud, "I see you are leaving again Shadeslayer." Her voice was stern and full of ice. The crowds went silent as they heard her tone, and many elves slipped away fleeing the seemingly inevitable fight.

"Aye, Your Majesty" Eragon said, confusion in his eyes. "I must alert Queen Nasuada of my return to Alagaesia, even for such a short trip." What she did next shocked everyone there, especially Eragon himself. She went to slap him but instead wrapped her hand around his neck, pulling him in close. She kissed him softly, "Return to me Eragon, promise me that." As she pulled away, there were audible shocked gasps from the crowd. Eragon gave a sharp nod and replied in the ancient language, "I swear to you on my duty as a rider that I will return." And then he swung himself onto Saphira. The crowd erupted into cheers for Eragon, his dragon and even for him and Arya. They sounded like they were giving their approval, but in that case then he could also here people disagreeing about the now apparent relationship between the rider and their queen.

 _We may have just made some new enemies, Little One._ Saphira warned, _we must be cautious in the future._ Eragon agreed, but it had been worth it for him. As Saphira threw herself in to the air, emerald green fire erupted from the trees, signaling Firnen's farewell, a purple flame and rusty red flame joined it as Mirame and Uluthrek roared their own flames into the sky. Uluthrek meant 'moon eater' in Urgal tongue. It was a fitting name because the dragon was huge for its age.

Eragon looked down into the eyes of Arya and held her gaze for a while before turning his back and flying onward.

VVVVV

The flight took them two days as planned, and they arrived to see all of Ilirea outside fighting for a glimpse of the legendary rider and his beautiful mount.

 _I suppose we will not be surprising them as planned,_ Saphira said, and then she saw Thorn and Eragon felt her heart soar. _Saphira! Fírnen remember!_ Eragon shouted in disgust. _Dragons do not mate for life like you humans Eragon, this is perfectly fine._ Eragon rolled his eyes at her and they landed before Murtagh and Nasuada.

"Welcome home Eragon!" Nasuada said, a late smile on her aging face. Murtagh said nothing but just tackled him to the floor, embracing him to the point where he felt like he would cease to breath. Eragon hugged Murtagh back however and smiled.

 _Saphira, it is good to be home._ There was no response however, as Saphira and Thorn were nowhere to be seen, and all Eragon felt from her was a warm sensation of happiness and bliss. Eragon blanched as he realized what was happening and he severed the contact between their minds.

 _Author's Note-_

 _Decent enough chapter, how did you like the Murtagh POV in the beginning? I really enjoyed it and I think I will have more of it in the future_

 **In the reviews-**

 **Make a prediction about when Nala when return to the story, because she will! What kind of story would this be without backstabbing jealousy between two very intimidating fierce female warrior elves?**

 **It wouldn't be a story, see? I told you.**

 _REVIEW! I really love the support!_


	7. Kaitlyn

_Author's Note:_

 _Okay guys, so first off I know it has been almost a week since my last update, and for that I apologize. I was really busy lately and things kept getting in my way, but no longer! I plan on this chapter having a lot of….plot unfoldy kinda stuff…catch my drift? No? Well then you'll see!_

 _Enjoy and Review!_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own this, Christopher Paolini does. I own the plot and many OC's, that is all.**

It had been eight hours since Eragon arrived in Ilirea, and to put it lightly, they were an intense eight hours. He got here, exchanged greetings with Nasuada, Murtagh, Thorn and Nasuan. Then, he was publicly announced by the queen herself, during this an attempt on Murtagh's life took place. It seems some people have not forgiven him from his time under Galbatorix. Nasuada announced that in a few hours a feast would be held in Eragon's honor. On his way to the feast, someone, no _something_ tried to kill him. Saphira had been outraged and had flown off to find the attacker, to no avail.

Now, Eragon was seated to the left of Nasuada, with Murtagh and Nasuan on her right. The feast was huge, hundreds of people (and a few other races) were crowded around five, one hundred foot long tables. Nasuada's werecat sat in her lap, and purred loudly whenever the queen stroked her fur gently. The food was amazing, and the wine bliss, however it wasn't as strong as dwarf mead, nor as intoxicating as the elves' beverages. Eragon made sure however, that his mind was clear in case of another attack.

 _I will find and tear that creature apart for what it did to you!_ Saphira's furious thoughts yelled to him. _It will not escape me again!_ Eragon chuckled, she was an overprotective mother. Like a mother bear guarding her cubs, except in this case Eragon was older than the 'mother'. Eragon glanced over at his friends and frowned, _Saphira, something is not right. I can see the nervousness and strain in our companion's eyes, there is something they aren't letting on about. I will approach the subject with them now._ Before his partner had a chance to respond, Eragon cast out his mind to both Nasuada and Murtagh. He lingered on the edge of their consciousness' waiting for them to let him in.

 _Eragon? Is everything alright?_ Nasuada inquired when their minds connected. Murtagh agreed, wondering why his brother could not have just asked in person.

 _I am fine, but you two aren't, what information are you withholding from me?_ Eragon got right to the point, he did not like being left in the shadows. Both Nasuada and Murtagh exchanged nervous glances, _Not here, not now. We will tell you after the feast, I will send an escort to you both at midnight. We will talk then._ Both riders agreed, Eragon albeit reluctantly.

The rest of the feast went on without incident, at one point all three dragons present flew off to do who knows what. Whatever dragon's do in their spare time, they did. After dinner, the music began and everyone grabbed partners to dance. Nasuada and Murtagh took the center of the floor, to Murtagh's great discomfort. Eragon laughed to himself from his secluded corner, he was enjoying watching his half-brother squirm under the attention. Eragon himself had brought a chair over into a dark corner and sat there, waiting for the music to end. Many women and girls were giving him admiring and longing glances. He was a well muscled, handsome young man, and many women wanted the privilege to dance with the rider, but he payed them no mind. After a time Eragon began to close up on himself, he was not in the mood for any more festivities, his dance partner was a few days away in an enchanted forest, leading a race of elves.

 _Stop moping about Eragon, go dance with another human, enjoy the night._ Saphira's thoughts awoke Eragon from his stupor. He sighed, he knew his partner of mind and heart was right, so he began to rise. He stood and straightened his attire. (Black short-sleeved top, grey pants and tight brown military boots. He wore black gloves with the fingers cut out, and had a small dark grey cape rest on his right shoulder. His silver gauntlets were tightened on his wrists and Brisingr was on his left hip, connected by a sapphire jeweled belt.) He strode forward into the crowd. He grabbed the hand of a pretty soft eyed girl who looked to be about nineteen, maybe twenty. He himself was almost thirty five, but he looked really young as he was particular girl had glanced at him many times, not so much out of longing but out of admiration and respect, and he himself was grateful for that. When she realized who had taken her hand, she smiled in surprise and excitement. She blushed deeply and accepted his offer to dance, and so they began. Throughout the night, he stayed in this girl's company, she really was kind. He had a lot to drink, and so did she. He had told himself to keep his mind clear but did not heed his own advice, and so when he was on his hundredth drink, people began placing bets on when he would pass out. His partner, whose name was Kaitlyn almost passed out around drink ten, but he cast a ward to prevent her from doing so, and they partied on. They danced, talked, drank and ate, losing more of their common sense as they went.

"I like you, Eragon Shadeslayerrrrr" Kaitlyn's words came out slurred from all the alcohol, "a good dancer you are! Eragon grinned, "And the same to you Kaitlyn, you are a pretty young maiden!" She blushed, and ever so slowly, leaned forward and planted a gentle, yet drunken kiss on his cheek. Eragon grinned broader, and ended up kissing her back, right on her lips. She gasped in surprise, but then kissed him hungrily in return. Much to everyone around the two's astonishment, he kissed her right back and they stumbled over to a building's wall, where he pressed her against it, and deepened the show of affection. he wrapped his arms around her waist, and she put her's around her neck.

 _Something is not right…_ Eragon's thoughts jumbled around in his brain, _I should not be doing this…._ He could not remember why though, due to his drunken state and continued on with Kaitlyn. _Something about an elf girl...?_

VVVVV

Eragon woke up with a dull headache. He looked around him, trying to see through the blur that was his eyesight. He groaned from the pain in his head, and when his vision focused he sat up abruptly. He looked around, there was some girl laying down beside him, his arms had been wrapped around her waist as he slept. He also saw that he was laying beside a flipped over table, the food scattered across the grounds. Across the clearing Saphira sat, keeping watch over her rider.

 _What happened Saphira?_ He asked, groaning again from the effort. He saw her snort out some smoke before replying, _You had about a hundred drinks too many, fell in love with this human girl, her name is Kaitlyn, and then passed out on the ground with her. We were at a welcoming feast for our return to Ilirea, and you were supposed to meet with Nasuada and Murtagh a few hours ago, but you all forgot._ She replied in an all too familiar matter-of-fact-voice. _I was not in love with her!_ He replied with malice, why would she think that? _Oh really? That isn't what Arya thinks._ Saphira grunted. Eragon's face went pale, she saw that?!

 _Yes Little One, and she was none too happy if I do say so myself._ She responded, this time however, Eragon noticed an amused gleam in her eyes, and Eragon knew she was only joking with him. _Haha Saphira, you are very funny._ He closed his eyes and pushed himself to his feet, his hangover was really beginning to bug him now, so he removed it with a spell. He adjusted Brisingr in his scabbard, and ran his hand back through his dark brown hair.

Kaitlyn's sleeping form stirred and her eyes opened wide. She gave off a loud yawn and shot him a mischievous smile. He smiled back nervously and helped her to her feet. Once she stood next to him, Eragon noticed some features about her he hadn't noticed previously in his drunken stupor, he was so far gone last night he didn't even realize the hair color of this girl. She had long black hair, shining blue eyes, and flawless skin. The top of her head reached his eye line, and she had a slim, curved form. All in all, one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen in his life. She brushed off her pants, and smiled again at Eragon. He blushed and she laughed at him, "You Eragon, are a noisy sleeper." At this Eragon blushed deeper and she chuckled, and gave him a friendly shoulder-punch. She reached up and rubbed her temples, and he knew she had a bad hangover like he had moments before.

"Here, let me help with that," Eragon said, and reached for her face. He rested his palm on her forehead and breathed out the same enchantment he used before to remove his own headache. When he finished he noticed just how close their faces were, and for a second he smiled. For some reason Kaitlyn reminded him a lot of Arya, her fierce yet relaxed expression. The two girls looked nothing alike of course, but still. Kaitlyn's face was a mere inch from his own, and she leaned forward. Eragon thought that perhaps she was going to kiss him, but he was wrong, she just gave him a brief friendly hung, and said; "thanks Eragon, my head was hurting a lot." He hugged her back tentatively, he was no longer drunk but still felt drawn to this girl. _Eragon, the queen awaits._ Saphira's voice told him, and he met her gaze to give his acknowledgement.

"Kaitlyn, I must take my leave, the queen has requested me in her chambers." He said, and she blushed slightly, "Oh yes...uh..sorry. Bye." And she scurried off, Eragon did not know why, but he felt like he would see her again, and perhaps he would.

VVVVV

He arrived at Nasuada's chambers in an hour. He had flown to his assigned apartment space and changed into more casual clothing, washed, and then ate a quick meal before heading out. Now he stood at the entrance to the queen's rooms and he heard hushed voices from the other side. It sounded like Nasuada and Murtagh, but he couldn't be sure so he loosened Brisingr before knocking twice on the wooden door. He nodded to the royal guards beside him,and they in return.

"Come in Eragon" came Nasuada's voice, she sounded stressed he noted. He pushed open the door and strode into the room, the door clanging shut behind him. Nasuada and Murtagh sat side by side on the end of their bed, and there was a seat open for him by the fireplace across from them. A strong flame thrived there, the crackling of wood relaxed Eragon, the noise brought back memories of his time before the war, when he sat beside a fire with Garrow and Roran long ago.

Eragon nodded to both his hosts, and sat comfortably in the chair. He sank into the cushions, drowning himself in the comforts of it.

"Well Eragon, I saw you had some quality time last night, getting to know the locals. Or say, _a_ local. What was her name again? Kaitlyn?" Murtagh smirked at the glare he received from Eragon, "I was drunk! I only discovered what the hell happened this morning!" He protested, a smile tugging at his lips even as he argued, it was good to bicker with his brother again. Nasuada interrupted the two boys with a hesitant cough, "Eragon, you wanted to know what was troubling us last night?" She asked. Eragon nodded, back to business.

"Very well, I shall tell you," she began. "Just recently Murtagh and Nasuan flew off into the Spine, they were tracking rumors of a strange beast that was stealing Carvahall's, and other town's livestock. Similar rumors were found up in the Beor Mountains, and Farthen Dûr's riders were sent to investigate there. They found nothing, but Murtagh however did." Nasuda paused, and began again.

VVVVV

"I am leaving. Now." Eragon said, standing. For the past hour he was informed of the Ra'zac, and of Roran's capture. Nasuada sighed, and Murtagh looked away. "Eragon, we expected this from you, as we know you well enough." Murtagh said. "The beasts were too strong for me, Thorn and another dragon rider pair to take on together. You cannot hope to win in a battle against them, so you must wait." If looks could kill, Murtagh would have died a terrible and painful death. Eragon's glare affected even Nasuada, who wasn't even on the receiving end of the look. "Roran is in danger, I will go even if it costs me my life." Eragon said this softly, but the words gave off an intensity that had never been seen from Eragon before. To Murtagh's surprise, Nasuada broke the silence, standing up to the rider before her. "Eragon, I would send my entire army for him, if I wouldn't lose all my soldiers. You cannot win against them, their wards are too strong. Whoever leads them has power that rivals even Galbatorix's strength. We have sent word to multiple people who will form a group to save him, and defeat whoever is causing this trouble." She took a breath before continuing, but Eragon interrupted her.

"Who did you ask?" He said, he had his thoughts, but didn't want to get his hopes up. Nasuada smiled at him., and answered his question in earnest. "King Orik has sent two dwarves to us, he sees this as his problem as well, the Urgals were asked but they have a religious ceremony that prevents any violence, and Queen Arya refused to send anyone-" Arya refused to send anyone? That was not like her, normally she would have graciously sent twenty elves! His hopes had risen that she might come, so they could travel together again, but alas the elven queen must have been busy.

"-but herself and Firnen."

His heart did a backflip and he smiled, they would travel together again! Keeping his emotions in check, he asked

"And who else?"

Nasuada smiled and replied, "We asked Blodhgarm to send some elves and he agreed, he knows just how much Roran means to you."

Eragon's joy wavered, if _she_ came he knew that another rivalry would arise from her and Arya, and he was not prepared for that. Eragon asked another question, he was asking a lot of these;

"Who did he send?" Nasuada's eyes brightened further, but she stalled him by asking him a question about his questions "You have many questions Eragon, something wrong?" The serious look on Eragon's face made her quit her jibe and get to the point.

"He sent a male elf named Elion, a female named Vaeri and your love, Nala." _Love? Love!?_ Eragon's face went red with anger and embarrassment, "Lover? Who the hell told you that we were lovers?" Eragon's outburst surprised Nasuada, and the guards at the door ran in, swords drawn. Nasuada waved them out, and turned back to a furious rider. "Why, Nala did of course! I had a talk with each individual who is coming and when I asked what her relation was to you, she said you were together." Eragon's eyes narrowed, "Tell no one, we are not lovers and I will have a talk with her about it when she arrives here. When will all the delegates meet?" Eragon said, his anger slowly fading, and his face returning to a relaxed state. This time it was Murtagh who spoke up, "We will meet with them in a week's time in Gil'ead" Eragon raised an eyebrow at ' _we'_ "You are coming to?" He inquired, and Murtagh nodded,

"Both me and Nasuan are coming with the group, we know their last whereabouts, and you will need some dragon riders' to boost your strength. I assume you have some eldunarí on you?"

 _We are here, Red Rider._

Everyone in the room, including Eragon jumped, he had forgotten about Glaedr and the other's presences.

Murtagh gave a nod, but then remembering that Glaedr cannot see him, spoke out to him, _Glaedr-elda._ And to which Glaedr replied, _Murtagh Morzansson._

Murtagh visibly flinched at the use of his last name, but did not give a reply. Nasuada stood, followed by both Eragon and Murtagh.

"You will leave in a week's time, until then you may do as you please in Ilirea or anywhere else in the Empire. And Eragon? Stay away from the Ra'zac, we will be hard pressed to rescue Roran and you, without you." Eragon acknowledged her with a brief nod, and realizing that he was just dismissed, he walked out of the room calling his thanks over his shoulder as he went.

VVVVV...On Skulblaka Stenr…...

"Yes, of course Nasuada, I will send three of our elves immediately, they will contact you within the hour" Blodhgarm said into the mirror, and then ended the enchantment. He rose from his seat and left his room heading for Nala's chambers. He knew that she would want to go, for she missed Eragon dearly and spent many nights in his absence sleeping on his cot, or staring at a fairth of him. He only knew this because last night he ran through every elf's memories looking for any sign of tampering. Last year someone had messed with a young elf boy's mind and he went crazy, killing three other elves before anyone noticed what was happening. Once the boy was cured, he found out about his crimes and killed himself with one of the words of death the first chance he got. He had killed some of his own race, and payed the price by his own hand.

He arrived at her door in quick timing, and knocked twice. There was some slight shuffling from the other side before the door opened to reveal a disheveled Nala, she looked sleep deprived and stressed. Afterall, she was the Keeper of the Eggs, and some had just hatched; a light pink and a misty grey.

"Blodhgarm? What brings you here?" She inquired. They were friends and usually just skipped the traditional greetings when in private.

"I came with news, and a request." He began, and continued as Nala gestured for him to do so; "Queen Nasuada of the Empire is launching a quest to rescue Eragon's cousin Roran from a small army of Ra'zac. They were thought to be eliminated many years ago, but we were mistaken. They have a very powerful magician on their side, and he or she has powers that rival even the Black King's. They requested elves from here and I believed you would like to go." He said. Nala considered his words for a moment before asking who was going on the mission, and Blodhgarm replied in earnest, he knew who she wanted to hear so he decided to say his name last. "Murtagh and Thorn, Nasuan and his dragon, two dwarves from Farthen Dur, a rider from Du Weldenvarden, and Eragon." He grinned knowingly as he said the last one and Nala blushed.

"Would you go Nala?" The blue furred elf asked her.

"Of course Blodhgarm! I would be honored." And so he left Nala, and she crawled back into her bed, dreaming of Eragon, and what she wished could be.

VVVVV-Arya's POV

"I will come myself, Nasuada." Arya said, ending their conversation. She stood and stretched her limber body out. She was stiff from spending the day training with the other elves and Ismira. She may be a master swordsman, but you can only improve by practicing.

 _Firnen?_ She called out to her bond.

 _Yes Arya? What troubles you?_

 _Nothing Fírnen, we are going on a mission with Eragon and Saphira, and other riders! We are to rescue Roran in a week's time._ Arya sent her memories of her last conversation to Fírnen and he grunted his approval.

A new foe.

New stakes.

A new mission.

A different purpose.

The Awakening has begun.

 _Author's Note:_

Longest chapter ever! 3000+ words! Tell me if you enjoyed, and if you want shorter chapters or not. I don't know if I put too much into this or not, but please tell me in the reviews, thanks again guys for all the support! If you are a reader, then please review, it means more to me than anything to hear from my readers, and that is partially the only reason why I have stuck with this so long.

Thanks Again! Cya in Chapter 8, we are on our way to Chapter 10!

The Climax is coming.

The Awakening has begun


	8. A Group of Companions

_Author's Note:_

 _It has been a while, has it not? I hereby apologize for that. First of all, I want to say just how shocked I am at the support on my last chapter, it was amazing! Second, the reason I haven't updated in awhile is because I was distracted. A lot. I have had a lot of homework, and I recently cut my leg open and ended up in the ER. So anyways, here is chapter 8!_

 **Kaitlyn's POV**

Her eyelids slowly slid open, and she glanced around her small home. It was a one room house, with a small cooking fire and an average sized hay cot for her to sleep. The smell of cooking fish drifted to her nose, and she grinned. She practically leaped out of bed to go to the food, as fish was her favorite food, even though it was one of the few things her family ate. If you could call it a family that is, it was just her and her grandmother.

 _Bark Bark!_

Scratch that, her dog Snowstorm was obviously a member as well. She stumbled into a chair, tired from her stupor and waited for her grandmother to finish the meal.

It had been a week since her and Eragon's departure, and she knew he was meeting with the other riders for a mission. She had been walking around town when she heard him from a window talking about it, and planned on meeting him there.

She gobbled up her fish, and then ran to her pile of belongings. She strapped on her leather armor, chest, back, legs, and bracers. She tugged on her metal-toed leather hunting boots, and then strapped her shortsword to her waist. She swung on her quiver and hunting bow, and then tied a money ouch to her belt. She would need the money to afford a horse, she had been saving all week, and still she would be very hard pressed to find a mount, her family was poor. Finally she pulled up her cowl and turned for the door.

Kaitlyn knew that Eragon and herself had nothing going on, and that they were both so very drunk that night, but she always wanted to help and be in a bigger picture, and this was her chance. She opened the door and stepped out into the warm morning, and shivered as the chilly breeze touched her bare skin. She called a goodbye to her grandmother and set off at a jog for the nearest market, Snowstorm in tow. His white and grey fur rippled and revealed his intense muscle mass, and his fierce blue eyes showed off an eerie determination and wildness. His pointed ears were always on the alert, and that made him the number one hunting dog out there.

She got to a market, and spent a good two hours looking for an affordable mount, and eventually found a man who was persuaded by her persuasive manners to sell her a shaggy brown haired pony. Not the most impressive mind you, but it was a sturdy little beast and would do the job nicely. She mounted up, and cleared a spot for Snowstorm in front of her, and much to the ponies discomfort he leaped up and nestled into the crook of her two legs. She set off at a gallop, heading to a spot she knew would give her a sight of wherever the rescue party would meet, she would follow Saphira through the air as she flew.

VVVVV- Eragon's POV

He mounted Saphira and they took flight.

 _Are you ready, Little One?_ Saphira asked.

 _Yes, I am prepared to kill every last one of those damn creatures, how dare they take Roran!_ He replied in anger.

 _Eragon, I agree and will be more than happy to swallow a few Ra'zac for you, but we must keep our emotions in check._

Eragon realized she was right, and acknowledged her for her help, and then they fell into silence as the flight continued. Multiple times he thought he saw a glimpse of a rider beneath him, following him but each time her brushed it off as his nerves, after all what psycho would take on the strongest dragon and rider there was alone?

As they neared the sight, his nervousness and anger grew, he was nervous about Arya and Nala meeting, but his anger was even higher than his nerves. Nala had told Nasuada they were lovers! Ha that was far from it at this point, he planned on confronting her and then ignoring her, plus he wanted to spend as much time as possible with Arya, it had been a very long time since they had traveled together.

They two beings, one dragon and one rider, landed in a clearing full of tall grass. A mound of rocks sat on one side and that is where Eragon sat, and Saphira flew off to hunt. They were an hour early so Eragon decided to pass the time meditating. He touched the minds of all the animals around him, stretching out for miles. At one point he thought he felt a familiar mind, but it was gone in a flash, the distance was to great.

The hour went by quickly, and Saphira returned after her meal. Eragon reached out with her mind and smiled, he felt the familiar and welcome touch of Arya and Fírnen's minds, but his grin faded when he sensed anger and confusion radiating from her consciousness. He tried to contact her mentally, but his attempts were met with a brick wall. He decided to leave her be and talk to her when they landed. Then he also sensed three more minds, they were the elves from Skulblaka Stenr! He sensed all three minds and instantly gave each a name.

Vaeri, Elion and Nala. Both parties arrived at the same time, and he sat up. Her walked over to where Fírnen landed, and a smile tugged at his lips as Fírnen and Saphira greeted each other. That somehow made him think of Murtagh, and he wondered where he was.

Arya leaped from her saddle and strode towards Eragon with a purpose. He raised his arms to embrace her, and when he saw her face his expression turned to happiness to confusion and fear, before being slapped so hard he spun and landed in a heap on the ground, face first. He groaned despite himself, and sat up rubbing his cheek, "Arya what are you doi-" he was cut off and a breathless gasp escaped him as the elf kicked him hard in the stomach, sending him sprawling across the ground.

"How could you?" Arya growled out, "After I opened up to you!" She took a breath to say more but was cut off when Nala ran up and kneeled beside him.

"What did you do?" She yelled, concern etched across her face, "You hurt him!" Eragon brushed off the pain, and got up quickly, pain being replaced with fury.

"You…" He growled at Nala, stepping forward slowly. "You..why? You go and tell Nasuada your silly little lies, causing me trouble, and then pretending like nothing happened? I said we could be friends, but I must have been mistaken." Nala's look of hurt made his anger falter for a moment, but then he hardened again.

"I...I thought we were?" She whispered. "No!" He yelled, "I gave you my answer before, and I will do it again. No. I will not be with you." He said, then turned on his heel and stalked off, but then a laugh burst through the trees and he turned to see a familiar sight, but this made him despair again. It was Kaitlyn. If she thought there was a thing between them...and Arya found out about what happened...he would never be safe again.

Kaitlyn was dressed in leather armor, with steel plates hunting boots. She has a bow swung over her shoulder and a sword at her side. A white dog sat at her side, tail wagging. Behind her was a shaggy little pony, but when Saphira turned to look at the newcomers, the pony bolted into the forest

From the corner of his eye, he saw Arya draw her blade, and begin studying Kaitlyn for any threat. Likewise the claws on both Fírnen and Saphira shot out like huge black daggers. The other elves sunk into fighting stances, drawing their own weapons in the process.

"Kai...Kaitlyn?" Eragon sputtered, his anger forgotten.

"You know this girl?" Arya asked suspiciously.

"Yea, Yes I do. She is my friend from the Ilirea party." He blushed at the memories and Kaitlyn have him a sarcastic flirtatious wink. She walked up to him, and then leaned forward. He panicked, was she going to kiss him? No, she had just gone up in order to whisper in his ear.

"I won't tell if you don't. Nothing happened we were drunk is all." She said, and Eragon sighed in relief. That was easy. "Thanks, I owe you." He shot back. She leaned back away from him and gave him a wicked grin, and then walked over to his searing rock and planted herself down.

"What are you doing here?" Eragon asked.

"I'm going to help you rescue Roran." Was her simple reply.

"How did you know about our mission?" He asked, on alert.

"Calm yourself Eragon! I heard you speaking to someone in a room the other day, and wanted to help. If I am welcome, that is." Just then a stern voice interrupted them, "No." Arya said. "Yes," Eragon shot back. Arya gave him an angered glare, "And what gives her the right? What can she provide?" Eragon hesitated before replying, he was stumped on this one. What could Kaitlyn provide?

"I can fight, I can hunt, and I will add to your numbers." Came Kaitlyn's confident reply. Nearby, the other elves awkwardly back away, feeling out of place in this conversation.

"Although I doubt your fighting ability, you have a point with the numbers part. But yet you still did not tell me what gives you the right." Arya said sternly. With more confidence Kaitlyn shot back in the ancient language, "Because I am a descendant of Vrael, original leader of the Riders."

VVVVV

Murtagh, Thorn, Nasuan and his liver dragon arrived an hour later, and the elf Elion filled him in on everything that had happened. When mention of Kaitlyn's heritage came up, he showed no sign of difference or of surprise.

Apparently they had been late because the had gone to pick up a dragon egg from an Urgal village; it was a shimmering pale pink egg. The night wore on, and the dwarves never showed. Secretly every member of the party was glad, as nobody had a love for their bickering and dwarves songs, which they sang during travel. Not to mention that was less mouths to feed. Arya avoided Eragon the rest of the night, despite his attempts at approach. Likewise Eragon avoided Nala, instead spending his time talking with Kaitlyn. He leaned that the dog's name was Snowstorm, and how Kaitlyn's family was poor. He told her the he himself was from a poorer family, but that didn't stop him from becoming who he was. The other elves kept to themselves, and Murtagh sat alone by a tree lost in thought. Arya was nowhere to be seen, and Fírnen refused to give her whereabouts. The three dragons curled around a blazing bonfire, and the night wore on.

VVVVV- Arya's POV

She sat in a nearby tree, gazing down on Eragon and Kaitlyn as they laughed the night away. She glanced over at Nala, and saw a pained yet longing expression on her face as she stared at Eragon. That gave her some satisfaction, Nala _seemed_ to be out of the picture. But now there was this human girl Kaitlyn. She was smart enough to realize something had happened between her and Eragon, and was determined to find out what.

 _Calm Arya, I am sure it was nothing._ Fírnen's musical voice said to her. She did not believe him, and she was determined to find out what had truly happened. And so she sat vigil through the night, as nobody but the dragons had the sense to do so themselves.

 **Author's Note**

 **As you guys can see, I am trying something new with my author's notes, I hope you like it, but if you don't just tell me and I will revert back to the original.**

 **I don't know if the italics on Eragon's and Saphira's speech are showing, because in the last chapter of my other story they didn't show, so if they are nonexistent then I apologize. Make sure to review, and I will make sure to update.**


	9. Du Sundavr Kӧnungr The Shadow King

Author's Note:

The last chapter got a bunch of support, and I thank all of you for that. Those reviews are what keep me pushing out chapters, though I apologize for how slow my update speed is.

Alas, we are now in chapter 9!

Question: What team are you on?

Team Arya?

Team Nala?

Or Team Kaitlyn?

Review with your choice!

The night wore on, and Eragon felt odd. Not odd as in a bad thing, but as in...his emotions were all clouded and mixed. Arya wished not to soak with him, Nala was being an ass, and Kaitlyn just seemed normal. She acted like nothing was between them, and that nothing had happened. He did not think he felt any more emotion towards her other than friendship, but his mind was clouded so he knew not. And so Eragon fell asleep, last night's troubles fresh in his brain.

The next morning Eragon rose from his sleeping position under Saphira's left wing, and knocked on her side to wake her up. With a snort she raised her wing, leaving just enough room to crawl out from under her. The crisp morning air stung his nose, making his eyes water. He quickly cast a spell that surrounded the camp in a shield against the cold, generating warmth for them all. He was the last one awake, to his dismay. Everyone else had already eaten and now sat by a blazing fire talking, except for Arya and Kaitlyn whom were missing from the party. He shrugged and jogged up to the fire, muttering greetings, and plopped down besides his saddlebags.

Murtagh sat to his left, eating some steak whilst the elves sat across for him eating their fruits. Every now and then he saw an elf glance in Murtagh's direction, a look of disappointment and disgust on his face. The elves only ate fruits and vegetables, never meat. During his time training in Ellesmera, Eragon adopted their way and now he too, never ate meat. It wasn't like he didn't love meat, he missed it dearly but could never bring himself to eat what he had shared thoughts and experiences with. Eragon pulled out a bundle of lettuce and took a bite, and then thought of a better idea. Putting the leaves down, he reached back into his bag and pulled out a wooden bowl, which he filled with water. Using magic he had the bowl hover over the flames and waited. Whence the water reached a boiling point Eragon sprinkled in many vegetables and let it cook. The stews as done in minutes, and he asked the elves if they cared for some, though he didn't ask Nala, he was still unhappy with her actions, intentional or not. The stew was good, although he knew it wasn't extraordinary.

In about an hour or so, Arya returned from the woods, with Kaitlyn trailing right behind her. Eragon raised an eyebrow at Arya, curious as to what they were doing. Arya would not meet his gaze, and so he sighed and looked towards Kaitlyn who only shook her head and shrugged.

I guess I won't be learning what they were up to anytime soon. He mentioned to Saphira, and which she replied, You could always just steal the information from Kaitlyn's mind.

Saphira! You know as much as I that I despise delving into people's minds without their permission!

Then get permission. Saphira replied, snorting out smoke. Despite himself, Eragon grinned at Saphira's sarcastic attitude, only she could manage to make him laugh that way.

"It is high time we were off," The elf Elion announced, and everyone else reluctantly agreed. Eragon packed his equipment back into his bags and brought them over to Saphira where he tied them upon her saddle. He would ride on Saphira of course, and Arya would fly on Firnen, with Murtagh on Thorn. Nasuan had intended to come along, but he had suffered from sickness during the night and apparently, against his will, flew home. The other elves, Elion, Nala, and Vaeri would run, they weren't as fast as dragons, but they were quick on their feet. Kaitlyn had no mount, as her horse had bolted when in sight of the four dragons that beheld it. Now there were three dragons left, because Nasuan's dragon left with him. Eragon beckoned to Kaitlyn, and when she was in a reasonable distance hollered a spell. Kaitlyn flew through the air with a yelp of surprise, and then a look of nervousness as she realized what must come next.

"Eragon, I um, don't think this is a good idea!" She yelled to him, and to which he only grinned. He gently plopped her down behind him and told her to wrap her arms around his waist, and then, with a disapproving glare from Arya, they took flight in pursuit of the Ra'zac for the second time in Eragon's life. It was a long trek to their destination, a small plateau in the midst of the spine. The trek would take two to three weeks for a normal group of travelers, but these were no normal travelers. These were elves and riders. No more elite force was there than this; with the leader of the Riders' among them, they were a fearsome bunch. Three powerful elves, and three dragons. Not to mention the three original riders of the new order, plus a fearsome warrior human. In total, the trip would take them four days.

"I don't understand!" Yelled Kaitlyn from behind him. Eragon grinned and then asked her, "What don't you understand?" To which she replied, "Why don't you riders spend all your time up here? It is wonderful!" She exclaimed joyfully.

We fly as much as possible. Said Saphira, Thorn and Firnen all at once. We are one with the wind and clouds, beast of the sky. Rulers of the sky.

"Well put indeed!" She yelled, she knew not how to communicate with her mind.

Later that night, they set down for camp along the Ramr river. When they landed, Arya began casting spells of concealment around the clearing, they did not fancy an encounter with the Ra'zac while they were asleep. Kaitlyn was pitching tents for the group of travelers, whilst the three dragons had left to hunt and get a view of the elves who were traveling on foot.

They are almost there. Perhaps within the hour they will reach camp. Saphira said to him.

Tell them where we are, would you? He asked.

Already have, Little One.

Eragon strode over to a clear patch of grass in the center of their secluded glade and reached for the energy that was hidden within him. Grasping at it, he pulled on it and cast a spell, summoning wood to his feet. All throughout the trees, rustling and snapping was heard as sticks and twigs flung from their places, flying through the trees and piling themselves at Eragon's feet. He summoned forth rocks as well, which he used to make a fire pit.

"Brisingr!" He said, using the ancient word for fire. This was one of his favorite words, for it had served him well. Brisingr had saved his life when being chased by Urgals in Yazuac, and it had been his first word of magic. Not to mention, his blue riders' blade was named just that, brisingr.

The fire crackled to life, the flames stretching up to the sky, casting about shadows that äbegan their mystic dance, covering the forest in flashes of light and darkness. Eragon cast an approving glance at both Arya and Kaitlyn, for both had done their jobs well. The wards around the camp set by Arya were powerful enough that Eragon himself could detect, but not so much that a minor magician could. Kaitlyn had made great timing in setting up tents, for she had only one more to go. Murtagh himself was nowhere to be seen, he had gone for a hike. What that really meant was that he was scrying either Nasuada or Nasuan, the only two important things in his life other than Thorn.

Nala and the elves arrived in good time, just as Saphira had said. Vaeri came up to him, and for that he was surprised. Despite the fact she had gone to Skulblake Stenr the same time that Nala had, he had naught to speak more than a few words with her. He had to get into the habit of conversing with each of his companions back home when he returned, he swore to himself.

"Eragon-elda, I have news to report." She said, using formality.

"Report please, Vaeri. And let us not speak like this, formality is tiring and I am tired enough as it is." Eragon replied with an amused glint in his eye.

"Yes of course Eragon! We saw-" She was cut off by an all too familiar screech from above; the sound of a Ra'zac and it's mount, the Lethrblaka. Everything forgotten, Eragon dove to the side, rolling and stood crouched ready for a fight.

"Theyna!" He called, silencing everyone's voices and movements. And then "Blädrn kausta," blade come. He stretched out his arm, and then caught brisingr by the hilt as it tore itself from his saddlebags. "Flauga!" He yelled, and then shot up into the air after the beast. Long held down anger burst from his body like a stampede of angry dragons, all aimed at the two enemies before him. Their kind had killed Garrow, their kind had killed Brom, their kind had Roran!

As he rocketed upwards towards the mounted Ra'zac, he felt the mass amount of energy he had just used drain from him. Drawing on the power of Glaedr's eldunari, and the energy stored in brisingr's hilt, he soared higher and faster.

"Brisingr!" He yelled, voice magnified by pent up anger and power. His blade burst into icey blue flames as he charged the Lethrblaka above him, aiming for it's torse. At the last second however, the Ra'zac noticed the flaming streak of power below him and dodged to the side, narrowly missing a very painful death. The Lethrblaka screeched, turning Eragon's blood to ice and paralyzing his limbs. He felt sharp pains as the power that held him broke the bones in his legs, and then breaking more as the magic surged upwards.

Eragon! Saphira yelled to him mentally, but he could not hear her, his mind was shielded from any outside force, though his mind was clouded by pain. So great was this torture that he could not realize that Ra'zac have no magical ability, and that the creature mounted upon the Lethrblaka before him was no Ra'zac, what sat there was a man dressed in the same black cloaks the Ra'zac had used. But not just any man, a man like himself. A man who is not human, is no elf, but both. A man gifted by dragons, and more powerful than even Galbatorix had been. At his waist hung a rider's blade, pure black, with veins of red across the handle.

"I am Du Sundavr Kӧnungr, The Shadow King! Beware my Ra'zac, my army! Beware the future, Eragon Shadeslayer, for it is full of misery and despair. Beware the void, for it is your new home. Now die!" The man shouted, and released his hold on him, sending him plummeting to the ground below. One of Eragon's last thoughts was that he was glad the others' had not been discovered, thanks to Arya's spells of concealment. And so, as he fell to his death, every bone in his body broken, including his pride, he drew upon his remaining energy and cast a spell that would not kill the man who had ended him, but surely not make him happy. "Vindr Oro," he called, "Wind arrow." And then he blacked out. Unbeknownst to Eragon, his spell did a lot more than he had intended or even imagined. Wind gathered in a center point and rushed after the fleeing magician and his mount, and struck him in the back, permanently damaging the man's mind and body. Because for all his strength and power the man had possessed, he had been cocky enough not to place any strong wards around himself.

Eragon! Eragon Awake! Came the voice. It sounded vaguely familiar, so familiar, yet in the same, so not. A person, a woman...powerful, magic...an elf. Yes! An elf! A royal elf, and elf he loved. The voice began to fade, and Eragon panicked No! No! Come back! ARYA!

Eragon jolted awake, only to slam his head against a thin, yet rough surface.

Saphira, move your wing. He said to her, and she obliged, only to shove her face next to his .

Are you okay? Eragon! You fool, you should not have taken him on alone! Are you hurt Eragon?! Her voice was so full of concern and worry it made him laugh, though it hurt to.

I am fine, I think. Now let me up! He growled in mock anger, realizing for the first time that she had pushed him back to the ground, and held him there with her tail. Once she finally agreed to let him up, after he was forced to swear in the ancient language that he wouldn't rush off and battle another mage once he stood. He had sworn to her, if only to get off the ground, and then was shocked to see every elf and human sitting away from him, staring at him. Then he laughed when he realized what had happened. Saphira had kept everyone away from him, she was an overprotective mother, that one. His hypothesis was further proven when he noticed that grass, trees and rocks were all scorched from where she had breathed fire against the others to keep them at bay. Elion was in the process of healing burns and bruises that each person held.

Eragon stood, and then tentatively took a few steps forward before crashing to the ground. He would have been caught by either Nala, Arya or Kaitlyn, whom all had sprang towards him when he fell, if not for Saphira knocking them all down with one sweep of her tail.

Saphira! Let them pass, they mean me no harm, you know this.

Eragon… She said, but still obliged and reluctantly freed the trio and allowed them to help him up. With a wary glance at Saphira, the three women all cautiously made their way to him. They all reached him at the same time. Oh no, he thought, this isn't going to end well. All three women glared at one another, and then started to fight over who would help him up. It was funny really, watching Kaitlyn get beat up by two elves, but all the same watching her catch the elves off guard and landing her own painful blows. Arya threw Kaitlyn off her back, and she flew and landed in a heap on the ground. Nala then kicked Arya in the shin, causing her to grunt in pain. With than distraction, Kaitlyn had risen and punched Nala in the back of the head, sending her spinning off balance. Then Arya sprang outwards and talked Kaitlyn, only to be picked up and thrown by Nala, who then proceeded to kick Kaitlyn in the ribs, Arya rose up and punched Nala in the gut, only to be kicked herself in the behind by an angered Kaitlyn. And the fight raged on for many minutes.

When Eragon sensed that the fighting had gone on long enough, tired of watching his friends beat another and tired of seeing the other elves and Murtagh place bets on the women. Surprisingly, even the dragons joined in the betting, watching with interest as the trio fought.

"Ementyr hórna!" Which meant in English, ladies listen. The fighting ceased, and the women crawled off one another realizing in shame what they were doing. When Kaitlyn began to apologize, "Sorry, Era-" Eragon interrupted her with a spell, "Theyna!" Which meant, be silent.

He scolded them then, as a parent would a son or daughter.

"You are all adults! Not to mention that you, Arya, are a queen! And Nala, you have stooped low before, but this is unacceptable! Kaitlyn! For goodness sakes, I have not known you for long, but alas you should have ceased in this pointless fight!" He sighed before continuing, "All three of you will be punished. Kaitlyn, the rest of our travels together you will be carried in Saphira's claws as we fly, not in the saddle." The look of horror on her face was priceless, he later thought, and decided to make a fairth of it when he got the chance. "Nala, you have been suspended from your post in Skulblaka Stenr. You will head back home a month after I do. And Arya, you will run with the other elves from now on, not on Firnen's back as you usually would." Nala's face was one of deep displeasure, but Arya's was one of absolute fury. She leaped to her feet and punched him in the jaw. Well she tried to at least, but he dodged it with ease, swaying to the side. She began to yell then, "What gives you the right to ban me from my dragon? I am the queen of the elves! You do not control me!" She yelled. Eragon only stood there, keeping his emotions in check, despite the anger he wanted to unleash for being spoken to like this. When Arya was done ranting, he simply stated "I am shur'tugal, and ebrithil. I am your master of riders, and therefor am above you in our order. You will run with the elves. Good night." And then he limped to Saphira's side, where he collapsed in pain and exhaustion from both his battle with the strange man and the events that followed.

Saphira?

Yes Little One?

Give them my memories of the battle with the mage, I am too weary and angered to speak with them. He said, drifting into the nothingness that was sleep. Before he was lost to his dreams, he heard her reply;

Already done, Eragon my rider.

Author's Note:

This was a chapter full of drama and mystery! Please review it, I love the support and those reviews are what keep this story going!

Questions That Should Get Answered in the Reviews:

-Who was the elf-man whom Eragon fought?

-Team Arya, Kaitlyn, or Nala?

-Who will win the hand of Eragon Shadeslayer? And who do you want Eragon to love?

Goodbye until chapter 10!


End file.
